Harry Potter Drabbles
by Brightki
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for various reasons, all Harry Potter universe with various pairings and AUs. (Rating for possibilities ;))
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Celebration drabbles - Fremione Southern boy/college girl au - for politelycynical

* * *

 _ **Southern Freckles**_

The sun is blazing down, baking the pavement in front of the large house. There are two kiddie pools on the lawn of the house, one filled with ice and bottles and cans; the other is actually filled with water and around the second kiddie pool is four lawn chairs.

In two of those chairs are two identical men, their feet in the pool and they are only wearing a pair of board shorts each, one blue and one green, with a pile of clothing and Rainbow flip flops behind their chairs on the grass. One lawn chair is occupied by a black kid with shoulder-length dreads who is wearing a Quicksilver tank and yellow board shorts, Ray-Ban Clubmasters hanging from his tank. The fourth is sitting empty, as though waiting for its occupant.

"Hey, Freddie, pass me another beer, if you would, brother-mine?" A soft Southern drawl comes from one of the twins waves his hand limply at the other, his head lolling back on the lawn chair.

"Hey, Georgie, get off your ass and get it yourself." The other snorts with a matching drawl and rolls his eyes under his closed eyelids without moving another voluntary muscle.

The other boy in the chair snorts and leans over, lawn chair teetering dangerously before he snags the long neck of a bottle and tosses it over to George. "Here ya go, mate."

"Thank you, Lee, for being a considerate and kind person, unlike the waste of identical DNA in the other chair." George grins and tips his bottle towards Lee before cracking it open and taking a swig.

There are a few moments of quiet while the three boys sit in the sun, gaining more freckles, as the only other sounds are the passing cars, and the faint sound of someone's radio a couple of houses down the block.

"When's Ron coming by again?" This from Fred, who still hasn't even opened his eyes.

"Uh, sometime around noon? He had orientation this morning and said he was bringing Harry along after." Lee is the one with the pertinent information while George just shrugs and grunts at his twin, tossing the now empty bottle behind him into the Rubbermaid bin/trashcan that they are steadily filling.

Fred sighs and rolls his eyes before kicking and splashing his twin brother with some of the warm water from the kiddie pool.

"Fuck! Oh, thanks, Freddie. I was a bit hot there; that was refreshing." George straightens up with a grin before squinting off into the distance. "Oi, I think I see our little brother comin' along!"

Fred cracks an eye open and looks down the walk before he straightens and peers out down the sidewalk. "I believe you're correct, Georgie. And wait, who is that with him? Harry and… a girl!"

George and Lee pop straight up, leaning forward to peer down the sidewalk as well as the trio walks closer. The shorter redhead is accompanied by his longtime friend Harry Potter, a boy Ron has gone to school with for years, and an unfamiliar girl that none of the three older boys recognizes.

She has curly hair that's French braided back against her scalp, and she is wearing a navy strapless dress, gold Jack Roger sandals and a strand of large pearls, tied off with a pale pink ribbon.

Fred's eyes widen as his eyes trail down to her tanned legs, her skin a soft caramel hue and just a little shiny as though she'd just applied lotion to freshly shaved skin, and as the small group gets closer, he can see her toenails are painted a dark pink shade that contrasts nicely with her pretty legs.

George snickers and elbows Fred, while Lee lets out a guffaw from his chair, as the three younger students walk up the lawn to them.

"Hey, guys!" Ron strides up, hands tucked into the pockets of his Dockers khaki shorts. Harry grins and nods, while the strange but pretty girl lingers just behind the two boys.

"Ronnie-kins! Look at you, all college-aged and what not!" George grins as he stands up, feet still in the kiddie pool. "And young Mr. Potter, surely you aren't ready for college too? They grow so fast, Freddie!" He sobs, clutching his hands to his bare chest.

Fred laughs as he stands up as well, though he at least steps out of the pool and, grinning mischievously, wraps his long freckled arms around Ron. "Little brother! So big, so mature!"

"Damnit, Fred! Gerroff me!" Ron wiggles away and scowls at the two older redheads, who are now just laughing at his antics.

Harry snickers and reaches out to clasp Lee's hand. "Hey, Lee. Long time no see."

Fred smirks before he looks over to the pretty girl, who is clasping her hands together and watching the five boys nervously. "But you've brought along such pretty company." He moves over to her, holding out a hand. "I'm Fred, darlin'; the ugly one is George."

Bright brown eyes flicker down to his hand before she reaches out and grasps his, her eyes trailing up his freckled arm, naked, toned and just as freckled chest, before she reaches his clear blue eyes. "Hello. I'm Hermione."

He smiles and tugs her hand closer, tilting his head down to press his warm, slightly chapped lips to her fingers. "It's lovely to meet you, Hermione."

She blushes, a dusky pink creeping under her freckles dusted across her nose. "And you, Fred."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Celebration drabble - Nevmione written for glittergrrrl05

* * *

 _ **Pink Camellia**_

Hermione sighs softly as calloused fingers stroke along her spine. She smiles into her pink pillow, giggling softly as she fingers curve around her hip and slide along her side, lightly scrapping over the ticklish spot just under her ribs.

"Stooop…" She mumbles as she squirms over onto her side, pinning the roaming hand between her side and the bed.

A soft, deep chuckle breaks out from just over her before warm, slightly damp lips press to her shoulder. She trembles as the tip of a tongue brushes against her skin, eliciting a soft sigh from her lips.

Those gentle lips follow the same path as his fingers, lightly grazing down the skin along her spine, the occasional brush of a tongue making goosebumps break out along her flesh.

The shift of a body beside her makes her whimper as skin slides against hers, the tickle of hair against her hips making her giggle again.

"Hush, you're ruining it." Another deep chuckle stirs the hair just behind her ear as the lean body settles just over her.

Hermione giggles again, squirming underneath him until she can roll over. A smile spreads across her face as she looks up into his dark green eyes. Dark hair sticks up and out, ruffled from their previous night in her bed, and the murky light streaming through the windows glows against his tanned skin.

"I'm sorry for ruining it, Nev. What was _it_ exactly?" Her lips twitch as he scowls down at her.

"I was planning on seducing you for round three. Or is it four?" Neville's lips twitch though he struggles to keep the scowl on his face.

A flush spreads across her cheeks as she remembers the night before, her upper teeth sinking into her pink, kiss-swollen lower lip before she mumbles, "Fourth, I think."

He lets out a soft laugh, tilting his head down to kiss her softly.

Hermione sighs against his mouth, her hands moving up to slide up his back slowly. She wiggles again, grinning against his mouth when he groans as her breasts rub against his chest.

"You're trouble, little girl," Neville growls softly against her collarbone, nipping at the skin before laving the pink mark with his tongue.

She tilts her head back and sighs deeply as his mouth moves up to her throat as his hands wrap around her thighs, tugging her petite body into a better position for him to settle into the cradle of her hips.

"You're so sweet, like cotton candy." Neville grins and nuzzles against her throat.

Hermione snorts out a laugh, covering her face with one hand as she laughs. "Cotton candy? That's ridiculous. I probably taste like salt."

"Mmhmm. Salt and sex and me and you. Cotton candy." He raises his head to grin down at her mischievously, dark brows wiggling and making her laugh again. He tilts his head down again and kisses her mouth, her cheek, her nose, chuckling as she laughs again.

"You are so ridiculous." She sighs happily and tightens her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. "Now, about round four…"

A vase of pale pink camellia rests on the bedside table, releasing a magically sweet scent into the air of the bedroom as the sun begins to rise, lighting up the room as the two on the bed entwine themselves even closer together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Celebration drabble - Harmione written for PalmettoBlue! :)

* * *

 _ **Once Upon a Night**_

The sound of crickets was overly loud in Hermione's ears as she slipped from the Burrow as quietly as possible. Most of the residents had already gone to bed and were sleeping sweetly in their beds – except for one.

Hermione was out of the house and creeping through the high grasses into the copse of trees just west of the house when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, making her yelp softly before a second hand covered her mouth.

"Shh! It's just me, Hermione!"

She sighed softly in relief and turned her head slightly to meet bright green eyes before shaking off the hand over her mouth. "You scared to mess out of me, Harry!"

He grinned, teeth flashing in the moonlight before he tugged her deeper into the trees. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to get too far without me."

Hermione laughed softly as she followed him, further into the cover of the trees.

After moving deep enough into the trees, where they could just barely make out the few lights still on at the Burrow, Harry turned and pulled Hermione closer to him.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders and hers around his waist as she sighed and laid her head on his chest, leaning against one another and listening to his heartbeat.

They remained that way for a good long time, the crickets continuing to sing around them undisturbed.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of Harry pressing his mouth against Hermione's neck and blowing a raspberry against her skin, eliciting a squeal of laughter.

"Harry Potter! Stop it, before someone hears us!" She struggled to pull away from him for a moment, as he laughed and locked his arms around her tight, pulling her struggling form hard against his body.

"No one will hear us, we're far enough away and everyone is asleep! Stop worrying, Hermione." He grinned down at her before relaxing his arms and stroking his hands against her back.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking up at him from under her lashes. "You're the one who wanted to sneak out for some time together; just don't get us caught. You know Molly would have a fit."

Harry smirked and shrugged, leaning down a bit to press his mouth to her forehead. "Probably." He chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly, then her nose, then her cheek. "But I don't care. It's our last night together as two single people, tomorrow you're getting married."

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to his chest, closing her eyes with a smile as he continued to press feather-light kisses all over her face. "Mmm, true. Maybe I should call off the wedding. So much has changed; our lives are so different now."

He shook his head slowly, pulling back to look down into her eyes. "Well, of course, it's your decision. And I would always support you, no matter what." He leaned into her, brushing his nose against hers. "I will always love you, no matter what."

She smiled brilliantly before pushing up on her toes to kiss him, her arms winding around his neck.

Harry chuckled against her mouth before returning the kiss with interest, his arms curling around her and pulling her body hard against his. After a moment, he brushed his tongue against her lips, smirking as she opened to him with a sigh. His hands stroked down her back before grasping her arse and pulling her hips to his with a slow grind.

Moaning softly, Hermione pulled her head back to look up at Harry, with shining, kiss-swollen lips and glazed eyes. "Do you think we have time…?"

Harry laughed softly and shook his head again. "I'm afraid not, love. I should get you back to bed for a good night's sleep. I wouldn't want Molly after my head first thing tomorrow because the bride had bags under her eyes."

She pouted up at him as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair before she sighed deeply and leaned in for another kiss.

He smiled and drew her closer, kissing her again and again and again, each meeting of their lips soft and slow, before he kissed her hard, one last time, before drawing back. "Come on, love, let's get back."

Hermione nodded slowly and pulled away, all except for her fingers, which she laced through his. "All right, then."

Harry smiled and tugged her along, the two walking back quietly with clasped hands until they are a few feet from the kitchen entrance to the Burrow. He turned to her and kissed her one last time, his fingers buried in her wind-tossed curls. "You are so beautiful and I am always going to remember tonight."

She sniffled softly and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Oh, Harry!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him hard as she sighed into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry squeezed her tight, and then looking down to her with a smile that was threatening to pull his face apart, pressed his forehead to hers. "I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle tomorrow."

She grinned back, her eyes shining up into his. "And I can't wait to see you standing there at the end of the aisle, waiting for me."

He nodded slowly as his hands moved up to squeeze her shoulders. "I will always wait for you, Hermione."

Hermione nodded back and kissed his chin lightly, before pulling away to go back inside. "I will see you in the morning, Mr. Potter."

"And I will see you in the morning, almost-Mrs. Potter." Harry watched her smile brilliantly as she slipped back into the house before he disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	4. Chapter 4

Celebration Drabble - Vinny written for provocative envy

* * *

 _ **I Really Really Like You**_

The fireworks, completely illegal and outrageous and provided by Ginny's twin brothers, were exploding overhead. Everyone was staring up at the sky, oh-ing and ah-ing over the flashes of color and light.

Ginny sighed and stared out over the lake, her legs dangling off of the short pier and her back to most of the party goers and the fireworks.

It was still about 90-degrees outside, even with the sun down and a decent breeze coming off of the lake and she was dressed appropriately in the smallest sundress she could find.

Her mother scowled every time she looked at her youngest, the pale yellow eyelet material brushing her thighs and straps barely thicker than floss holding it to her shoulders.

There had been the usual Fourth of July celebration cookout all during the day. Hot dogs and burgers, cole slaw, chips, soda, sweet tea, piles of cakes and cookies, bowls of ambrosia and Watergate salad. It was a veritable feast.

And, of course, there were the couples: George and Hermione, Harry and Pansy, Ron and Daphne, Luna and Blaise, Fred and Angelina, Bill and Fleur. Hell, even Ginny's mom and dad were there, together. Pretty much everyone else was paired off with a significant other…

The one person she had invited hadn't shown up. Nevermind that they were kind-of-sort-of-not-really seeing one another, though the "not really" was more in effect, as having casual but really intense sex after lacrosse tournaments wasn't considered dating by most people.

So, while everyone else was paired off and enjoying the fireworks, Ginny was sitting on the pier, staring off into the darkness and ignoring her family.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps on the pier that she also ignored, attributing them to Charlie by the solid thunk of boots.

"Ginevra?" The soft Long Island accent broke the illusion that it was any of her Southern family members.

She started in surprise, fingers clutching the edge of the pier before she allowed herself to glance coolly over her shoulder at the shadowy figure behind her.

Viktor Krum stood there, hands shoved into worn black jeans, a white tank top showing off thickly muscled shoulders and arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come." Ginny turned her head back to the water, her spine straight and shoulders stiff.

"I thought I couldn't, but practice was cut early and… and I really wanted to come see you, Ginevra."

She sniffed derisively and scowled out over the water. "You certainly didn't seem keen when I asked you the other day."

A soft sigh sounded from behind her before he dropped down to crouch beside her. "Ginny. Please look at me."

She frowned deeper, her arms crossing over her chest, before she slowly turned her head, just enough to peer at him from the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Ginny. I really, really like you. And I know what we've had… yeah, it's just been a whole lot of sex pretty much anywhere we can fit, but I really like you. Would you like to go on a date with me? Dinner and a movie?"

Dark brown almost black eyes peered down into hers, calm and patient, as she gaped up at him. "Date you? Like, an actual real date?"

He nodded slowly, solemnly. "Yes, an actual real date."

Ginny blinked once, twice before leaning away. "You're joking, you said you didn't want-!"

"I didn't. But now I do. Now I can't get you out of my head and I just. I'm sorry for being an asshole, and I'd really like to take you out."

She could hear the creak of the leather in his boots as he shifted, water lapping against the wood of the pier, and the soft voices of her family behind her in the yard.

She didn't say anything for long enough that Viktor's head dipped down, and he looked away from her, looking out over the water.

"Yes."

"What?" His head jerked back to look at her.

"Yes, I'd like to go on a date with you." She smirked, tilted her head and looked up at him. "And you owe me a kiss."

"Here? In front of your family?" His bushy brows flew up his forehead as he glanced over to the crowd of mostly redheads who were all very carefully not looking at the couple standing on the pier's direction.

"Yes, right here, right now. Kiss me, and I'll date you." She grinned, watching him closely.

"If you insist, princess." He turned back to her, reaching out with calloused hands and dragging her close as he pressed his mouth hard against hers.

Ginny moaned in surprise as his tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting her with a force that made her nipples harden and her back arch as she reached up to clutch at his shoulders.

One large hand cupped her shoulders, stroking the bare skin, as the other, the one on the side of the water and out of view of her family, cupped a breast and thumbed a hardened nipple through the thin material of her dress.

After a few moments, he pulled back slightly, grinning wickedly. "Is that good enough for a date?"

She gulped and nodded, "Oh, yes. And Viktor?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

Viktor's eyes widened as he watched her stand, dark eyes trailing down her freckled and lightly tanned legs, before one small hand adjusted the skirt of her dress, the quick flash of dark red curls and skin as pale as sweet cream at his eye level proved her words true.

Grinning, she tugged him up by the hand and led him back to the gathering to properly introduce her boyfriend to her family.


	5. Chapter 5

Celebration drabble for shayalonnie – Remione, quote prompt ("I have scars on my hands from touching certain people." The Catcher In The Rye – J.D. Salinger.)

* * *

 _ **Scars**_

She had spent hours cataloging his scars. He had a collection of claw marks and bite marks, both self-inflicted and from other wolves, which she had memorized.

Her fingers are gentle and light, almost tickling in places that would make him twitch and chuckle quietly. Softly stroking and soothing, she would press her mouth to his skin after her fingers, pressing her love into his flesh.

Her favorite were the scars on his hands, but then she particularly loved his hands anyway. Rough and calloused from years of hard living, out in the woods, in the Shack, in caves.

He would always sigh when she reached his hands, his mossy green eyes focused on her as she would kiss and stroke his fingers, one at a time, followed by his palms and wrists.

It was always the last straw. He would growl and grab her by the closest body parts and haul her up to him, kissing her hard and thoroughly, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and tasting her.

She would laugh before moaning into his mouth and wrapping herself around him, long tan legs curling around his hips and pulling him close, as her fingers would dig deep into his greying sandy brown hair.

They moved together with long familiarity. He flipped her onto her back and hovered over her, moving from her mouth to her neck and shoulders, biting and licking at the flushed skin as she threw her head back and dug her blunt, neat nails into his back.

He sat up and pulled and tugged on her, re-arranging her on her hands and knees to his satisfaction, before entering her, his hands clutching her hips and dragging her back until she was nestled against him completely.

This was the wolf – his favorite position – and hers when she was honest – taking charge, marking her and showing his dominance.

She could only take it for so long before she would reach back to him, clutching at his arse and his head, and his hands would move, clutching her small breast and pleasuring between her thighs.

When they come, it's with growls and whines, cries and shouts, their bodies curling around one another's until they collapse to the bed – or the floor – or the couch – or the leaf littered ground.

She would nuzzle her way under his arms, pulling him tighter around her, until she could kiss his skin, lacing her fingers with his as they sighed and drifted into that hazy post-coital state of relaxation.

He would press his mouth to her neck, then to her shoulder, breathing in her scent until it was the only thing he could smell anymore, him and her and them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Celebration Drabble for colubrina - Tom/Bella

* * *

 _ **Almost Lover**_

The first time Bellatrix Lestrange saw the Dark Lord, she fell into a deep obsession with him. It wasn't love – or at least, everyone else knew it wasn't love. Bella was a bit more deluded and fancied herself in True Love with him.

She worshipped him from not-so-afar. She threw herself at his feet, prostrated herself, kissed the hem of his robes, and jumped at any request that he made. She practically demanded that she received the Dark Mark and played to his amusement in her antics. She even married that man-chasing idiot, Rodolphus, at his order.

She was his, completely and irrevocably.

And then _she_ showed up, out of the bloody ether.

The little bitch. All curly hair and hot whisky eyes and pure milky skin and red stained smile.

The Dark Lord's attention to Bella wavered and then crumbled and then disappeared completely. He was too wrapped up in _her._ She came from nowhere and within the day was at the Dark Lord's side to never leave again.

Bella, predictably, started the rumor that the _she_ was nothing but a distraction to the Dark Lord – nevermind that he had never allowed anything to distract him before, especially not another woman, not even Bellatrix – and that she was not worthy of him.

The day she was summoned to his private chambers, Bella knew that she had made it to exactly where she wanted to be.

She primped and wore a scandalous dress of practically nothing but black and silver lace, wavy black hair silky and shining.

When she showed up, she was alternatingly disappointed and enraged to find the curly haired beast lounging _naked_ in the Dark Lord's bed, gleaming teeth bared in a facsimile of a smile in Bellatrix's direction.

The pale expanse of the bitch's back – completely bared except for the faint red marks spotted here and there, what looked to be teeth marks – was glowing in the low candle light from where it was surrounded by burgundy sheets.

"Tom is in the washroom. He'll be right out. He's ordered you to wait."

Her low voice was sex roughened, throaty and with an undercurrent of amusement that made all of Bella's teeth clench.

A soft hiss of hair escaped her lips as dark brown eyes narrowed and glared at the Dark Lord's whore. " _You_ do not order me, nor do you relay his Lord's orders. _You_ are not a part of… this."

She laughed before stretching languidly and sitting up, the sheets pooling around her waist as she smirked, eerily reminiscent of Lord Voldemort. "Oh, Bellatrix. I am more a part of this than you will _ever_ know."

When the Dark Lord walked into the room, wearing only a pair of loosely secured pajama pants and Dark Mark vivid on his arm, his grey-green eyes flickered between the two women, one still smirking in amusement with breasts bare to the room, and the other clenching and vibrating in rage.

"Bellatrix."

"My Lord!" She fell to her knees as he approached, her hands clasped to her breasts. "What do you require of me, my Lord?"

The sound of bare feet moving across the floor made her twitch in their direction, before they move past her and toward the bed without pause, leaving her seething.

"You are going on a little field trip today. You will go to the Burrow and kidnap any of the Weasley blood traitors that you can. Take another with you. Regulus, perhaps."

She turned on her knees, eyes flying wide open as she stared hard at her Lord. Going to the heart of Order territory, even with another Death Eater, was practically a death sentence this early in the war.

"My Lord…! But that's practically impossible!" Bella gasped, then clenched her jaw again as the succubus in the bed slithered up behind the Dark Lord, slender arms wrapping around his bare chest as she whispered into his ear.

"No, not Regulus, then. Take Rodolphus. You may go." His head and shoulders were already turning towards the tiny girl behind him, _away_ from Bellatrix.

She could only stare for a moment longer before scrambling to her feet and striding from the opulent bedchamber. With a final glance back, she saw Lord Voldemort climbing over the girl and pushing her back to the bed.

But _her_ eyes were not on the man on top of her but fastened hard on the figure of the black-haired woman hovering just outside of the door.

The flash of white teeth and a red gleam in brown eyes were the last things Bellatrix saw before the door magically slammed shut in her face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Written when gidgit2you "challenged" me to write some smut with a very not sexy prompt (which is the very first line). LOL So, here you go!

* * *

 _Lunch Time_ (Bill x Luna)

The bread was one day past expiry, and the mayo had been left out to congeal. Bill sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against the refrigerator door, frowning.

He only had about thirty minutes left for a lunch break, and he had really wanted a quick sandwich before he had to get back to the bank. There was leftover meat sitting on the top shelf of the fridge – thinly sliced roast beef that was this side of raw – calling his name, and he was about to just eat it without anything else.

Just as he was about to reach out and tug the door open again, he froze when Luna waltzed into the kitchen with a plate in her hand. Sitting on the plate was a huge roast beef sandwich and a large pile of his favorite crisps.

Clear blue eyes latched onto the plate of food before moving in to take in the wispy blonde. That was when he noticed her clothing, or rather, lack of it. All she was wearing was a thin silk negligee, a pale powder blue that shimmered against her lightly tanned skin.

Honestly, one of Bill's favorite things about the girl was her complete lack of modesty. He knew that her light tan covered her entire body because she said that wearing any clothes while swimming was practically _inviting_ gorgles to stretch out all the important bits.

She also pranced around the house with revealing clothing on – tiny shorts and tank tops, thin sundresses with barely there straps, and shirts that clung to her small, round breasts and bared her flat tummy whenever she stretched.

Luna smiled dreamily as she held the plate out to him. "Lunch?"

Bill froze then slowly dragged his eyes from her barely covered breasts to her eyes. "You made that for me?"

She laughed, giving him another sweet smile before she set the plate on the counter. "And dessert?" She wiggled her hips and spun around in a little pirouette, the edges of the negligee flaring just enough to showcase her complete lack of knickers.

His eyes widened just before he strode over to her. In three quick steps, he had scooped her up and turned, setting her arse on the dining table. Dropping to his knees, Bill smirked up at her before unceremoniously burying his bearded face between her legs.

As soon as his tongue hit her swollen clit, Luna gasped and dug her fingers into Bill's thick and long red hair. She cried out in surprise, then moaned loudly, when he nibbled at the bead of sensitive flesh. Pulling back just slightly, he blew a stream of cool air across her heated, wet skin, and she shuddered.

"Ohh!" Luna yelped when two thick fingers pushed into her cunt, thrusting into the slick wet flesh. His lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, the very tip of his tongue flicking against her until she screamed out and fell back, laying on the dining.

Bill growled into her sweet pussy, lust-hazed blue eyes flicking up to watch Luna push the straps of her negligee down and cup her own breasts, long fingers plucking and gently twisting her nipples. He sucked again, harder, as his fingers thrust into her again and again, his tongue occasionally flicking out and lapping up the juices that are flowing from her center like nectar.

He wrapped one arm around her leg, pushing them farther apart as he tugs her to the edge of the table as he began swirling his tongue over her clit, pulling and sucking on it as his fingers twist and thrust inside of her, rubbing against that sweet little spot along her pulsating walls.

Luna screamed when he found it, one hand flying out and grasping the edge of the table as the other continued pulling at her nipple, crying out again as her orgasm crashed over her suddenly, dragging her beneath the waves of pleasure.

As soon as she began to come, Bill scrambled to his feet and one-handed unbuttoned and zipped his jeans, wiggling them and his pants down enough for him to pull out his swollen, throbbing cock. His other hand continued to stroke and lightly thrust into Luna, drawing out her orgasm, until he removed the hand and used it to stroke her juices all over his cock. Lining up to her pussy, he thrust into her, hard and quick.

Arching off the table, Luna screamed again as he filled her, his thick cock stretching her even further than his fingers could have ever tried. He paused for just a moment, tugging her hips closer until she was almost hanging off the edge before he started to thrust. He moved fast and hard, one hand stretching out to cover hers, gripping the edge of the table.

Luna gasped and arched up as Bill's head came down, his mouth latching onto her pink nipple and mimicked the same motions he had used on her clit, his tongue flicking and pulling at it as he sucked and bit down on her flesh. All the while, his hips were moving, fucking her as hard and fast as he could manage before she began to tense up around him. Her slick sheath clutched at him, fluttering with her approaching orgasm.

Bill grunted and pressed his head against her heaving breast as he thrust once, twice more, shuddering as he roared out his orgasm. His cock was swelling and pumping into her tight slickness, until he was twitching with each jet, filling her pussy with his come.

She cried out one last time when he reached between them, rubbing his thumb hard and fast against her clit until as she came.

He sunk into her, laying his head on her chest as they panted and slowly came down from the mutual highs. Slowly, after a long moment of just laying on top of her, Bill pulled away, grimacing as his now softened cock slipped from her pussy with a wet squishing sound.

Luna sighed happily and remained on the table, smiling dreamily with her eyes closed. Bill looked down at her with a soft chuckle, glancing at the clock as he tucked himself back into his jeans and straightened his clothes. Once that was done, he leaned down and attached himself to her nipple, tongue and suckling at it for a long moment until it was as swollen and reddened as the other that he'd latched onto during their tryst.

Luna giggled and stroked his hair back from his face, smiling down at the rough scrape of his beard against her satiny soft skin. "Don't forget your sandwich."

Bill smirked, moving up to kiss her, his tongue stroking hers as she returned the kiss with interest. He pulled away just as he felt his spent cock twitch in his pants with a reluctant sigh. "I have to get back to work; I'll just take it with me, love. Thank you."

"You're welcome! Get back to work before I ask you to eat me out again." She sighed happily and laid her head back on the table, stretching her arms out over her head and arching with a soft moan.

Bill shuddered as his cock reared back to attention as he watched his girl make such pretty noises before he turned and scooped up the plate of food. With a couple of quick spells – transfiguring the plate into a container, contain it to protect it from Floo powder, and stasis to keep it fresh – he kissed her one more time, muttering "sexy minx" into her mouth, before striding back off to the fireplace.

He had no hope of preventing the smirk that crept across his face when his coworker eyed him curiously and asked if he'd had a good lunch break.


End file.
